Lightning is a Wild Thing
by hannahdris
Summary: This story was just unrealistic from the get-go, and really not that interesting to read. Only a lot of begging could get this story to continue.
1. Perfect Life

A/N - I'm sorry, but the DBZ part doesn't come in until chapter four. But if you would still read it, and review, that would help. Besides, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post new chapters.

Chapter One - Perfect Life

Lily opened the door to her house. "Hello?" she called. Nobody answered, as she had expected. She walked into her living room, and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, but saw nothing she liked. She put down the remote and went up to her room.

She opened her walk-in closet, walked in, and moved some shoeboxes to the side, revealing a book. She put the book on her bed. She glanced sideways so that she could see herself in a full-length mirror. As an after thought, she grabbed a scarf and tied her hair up with it.

Taking the book with her, she went back downstairs. She sat on the couch and opened the book. As she was reading, she could hear the television. It was a news show, or something like it.

"And the girl on everybody's mind right now is Lily Eracreve. The lead actress of the hit show 'What Are Friends For?' will now be starring in her second movie, 'Stealing Your Heart,' which is scheduled for release this May."

Lily grabbed the remote and shut off the television. Only a few minutes later, the front door opened. "Anybody home?" a voice called. It was Lily's mother.

Quickly stuffing the book under a couch cushion, Lily replied, "I'm in here."

Her mother poked her head in to check, and then sat down on the couch. "So, the word's getting out today. Did you know?"

"Yeah, Mom. I just heard something on TV."

"Oh, really? What did they say?" Lily's mother looked intently.

"Nothing much, I think. I was flipping through the channels, and I just heard them a little bit. All they said was that I was starring in my second movie." For some reason, Lily didn't want to tell her mother that she had turned off the television when she heard some of her own publicity.

"Well, okay. That's good. We'd better keep the TV on, to see if they start running commercials. I was too busy to see what cuts they used before hand. I hope they pick some good ones. I think you had some very nice scenes in that one. Did you get to see it?"

"No, I meant to stop by, but I was busy. We've been running a little over on my show lately. You know. We wanted to get in a few extra episodes in, in case I sign another movie deal. This is our big time, after all." It was the truth, but as Lily said it, she felt like she was lying to her mom.

"Okay, then. Let's just turn on the TV so if they run any commercials, we can see them." Lily's mother got up, turned on the television, and started to walk into another room. "By the way," she added on her way out, "nice scarf. It goes really well with your ensemble."

As soon as her mom was gone, Lily pulled the book out from under the cushion. _Now where was I?_ she thought. _Ah, page fifty-three. Ashley was explaining to Brian why things could never work out._ But she didn't get very far before the front door opened again.

She shoved the book under the cushion again. Brandon, her older brother, walked into the room. "Well, well. If it isn't next year's Best Supporting Actress." He smiled at her.

"Brandon," Lily said. "Like that would ever happen."

Brandon cocked an eye at her. "You never know what's going on in the minds of the people in the Academy. You never know. Just look at Mom. She got _her_ first nomination when she was eighteen."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm fifteen," she pointed out. Not that her brother didn't know. She just wanted to emphasize the difference.

"Yeah, but your birthday's next month. And your movie's not long after that. The Academy will have a whole year to see your acting genius. You'll be a few months from seventeen when the Oscars come next year."

"Like I'm going to get a nomination before you. If anybody's getting nominated next year, it's you. 'Fall of Rose' will be a smash, I can just tell. I wouldn't be surprised if it got Best Picture. And you know that any movie nominated for that has lots of nominations for all the other awards. You'll get one for sure."

A cell phone started to ring. Lily knew it was Brandon's because everybody in the family had gotten special rings. They had to pay extra for it, of course, but it was necessary. All four of them had totally unique rings, not used by anybody else in the world. They still resemble normal rings, but that was what they wanted. Four rings so that they could tell if it was their phone or not, just by the ring.

"Hello?" Brandon said, into the phone. He started to leave the room, but on his way he mouthed, _I like your scarf_.

Lily was starting to be glad that she had worn it. She pulled out her book, but didn't trust sitting in the family room any more. Instead, she took her book and went up to her room.

But, she didn't have any privacy there, either. She had only been there a few minutes when somebody knocked on her door. She stuck her book under her pillow. "Come in."

It was her mother again. "I just wanted to remind you that you had a press meeting through your movie tonight."

"I know, Mother," she replied. "I marked it down in my book. It's at seven. Oh, but I forgot to ask, is it just a meeting, or a big entrance?"

Her mother laughed, although Lily didn't know why. "It's a big entrance. Keep the top and the scarf." She opened Lily's closet, and walked in. She looked at a long row of skirts, and pulled one out. "Why don't you go with this one?" she suggested.

"Sure thing." Lily held it up to her slender waist. Looking in the mirror, she thought that it went really well with the rest of her outfit.

"Good, then," her mother said, satisfied. "Oh, your father and his agent have a dinner meeting with a casting agent, so he won't be home until after you leave. "

"Okay then. Dinner at five thirty?" she asked. She was pretty sure it would be, since she would need to get ready for the meeting, especially if it was a big entrance.

Lily's mother looked at her watch. "It's going to have to be. I'll talk to the chef. The dresser should be here at quarter after six, to get you ready. You just remember to tell her to keep your hair pretty much the way it is. It's a great look."

"Thanks, Mom," Lily said. Her mother left her room, probably to go talk to the chef.

Lily closed her door, and lay down on her bed. She pulled out her book, and sighed. There was something missing in her life. Nobody would understand. They would call her the girl who had everything. The girl with the perfect life. But, even though she was famous, there was one thing she didn't have. Love.

A/N - I'm not the biggest expert on DBZ. I watch the shows, but I don't always pick up on some things. If somebody could tell me exactly where Gohan and family live (the more detail the better), that would help. I also would like to know what to call Bulma's parents. I try to be as accurate as possible, so this would help me so that my story at least agrees with the shows.

P.S. - Don't flame me if I mess things up. You can point it out politely, since it will help me be more accurate in the future. If I really don't know, I'll try to ask, but I still get things wrong from time to time.


	2. Interview

Chapter Two - Interview

Lily ate a light dinner that night. "You never want to go to an interview with a lot of food in your stomach, unless it's an all day thing. Even then…," her mother trailed off. It was only a small part of a big lecture on the do's and don't's of being interviewed that she was giving Lily.

Brandon laughed. "You'd think it was her first interview," he said.

"Well, this is her first _big_ interview. This could make it or break it for her. Besides, one could always do with a reminding."

She returned to talking to Lily. "Now remember, always listen to your agent. He knows what's best. But don't rely totally on him. Don't let him run your life. Don't let him make a decision without consulting you. And don't _you_ make any decisions without consulting your father or me. Preferably both. "

"Mom," Lily laughed, "I'm not going to be signing any deals or anything. It's just an interview.

Brandon hit his forehead. He knew what was coming. He had said the same thing many times before.

"'_Just an interview'?_ Let me tell you. For one, there's no such thing as 'just an interview.' Interviews are big things. It's your publicity. It's how the world will see you as a person. For two, you can't be sure that there won't be any deals. When I was at an interview for what would be my last movie as a child actress, there were many casters there."

Brandon was mouthing the words as his mother said them. "Fortunately for me, I had dressed my best, and acted smart. One caster saw me, and decided that I might be good for the movie he was casting for. He asked me to try out, and that was how I landed my first part in a major movie."

"Brandon!" She had just noticed Brandon's mocking. "There's a lesson to be learned from that story, you shouldn't go about mocking it."

Brandon nodded, and their mother turned her attention back to Lily. "Now, you might want to take note that this is a big interview. There will undoubtedly be lots of cameras, still and video alike. Act your best for the video ones, because you'll probably be seeing them again in a film documentary. Pose a lot and smile nicely for the still ones. Those are the pictures you'll be seeing on magazine covers.

Six fifteen came, and the doorbell rang. Lily's mother answered it. "Lily, your dresser is here," she called from the foyer.

Lily went to the foyer to meet the dresser, and then went up to her room. "I'll be wearing this top and scarf, and that skirt." She pointed to the skirt her mother had picked out.

"Blue, is it?" the dresser asked, commenting on the color of the ensemble Lily would wear. She looked through her bag. "Go take a shower, then, using this soap, this shampoo, and this conditioner. Oh, and leave your hair wet."

Lily obeyed, taking the soap, shampoo, and conditioner that the dresser had pulled out of the bag. There had only been a few times where Lily had used specific soaps to wash, but she had a feeling that, as her career progressed, she would be doing so more and more often.

After Lily got out of the shower, she dried off, except for her hair. She put it up in a towel, and put on a robe.

"Okay," her dresser said, when she saw that Lily had returned. The dresser left her room, and closed the door. Lily gently changed into the clothes she was going to wear. When she had done so, she went back into the bathroom, where the dresser was.

The dresser let Lily's hair down and began to dry it. As she did so, she commented, "I think you look good in blue. It goes will with your eyes."

After drying and curling Lily's hair, the dresser gently tied it up with the scarf. It looked even better than it did when Lily had done it herself. The dresser also added a nice necklace and a cute pair of earrings. To top it off, she used a little bit of perfume. Nothing overpowering, but noticeable.

The limousine arrived a little before quarter 'till seven. As Lily headed out the door, her mother and Brandon were there. "Make me proud," her mother said.

Brandon laughed. "Don't trip when you're walking in," he advised.

Lily laughed back. It was just like Brandon to find humor in everything. "Oh, and don't be nervous," he said. "There's only going to be a thousand cameras if you do something stupid like that."

The driver opened the door, and Lily got in. She waved to her mother and brother before the door was closed. The drive was uneventful, because there was nobody for her to talk to. She sat and worked on being poised.

She arrived a little before seven. By looking out of the window, she could tell that it was indeed a big entrance. There was a red carpet, and it was lined with reporters with cameras. Lily took a deep breath. She remembered what her mother had said. "When you walk into the building, be poised. Smile, and wave, but don't stop. Smile, and wave."

The door was opened, and she gracefully got out. She could see all the flashbulbs, and she could hear them, too. The only other thing she heard was a bunch of people asking questions. But she listened to her mother. She walked down the carpet, smiling and waving, but did not stop to answer any questions.

Once inside the building, things were a lot nicer. Her agent was waiting right inside for her. Usually, he would go with her, but he didn't want to ruin her first big shot at the spotlight. "You'd think it was a big premier," she commented.

"It's the second best thing," her agent replied. "And didn't I tell you? This movie's going to be big. Now, you're in room E for private interviewing for an hour, there's going to be four different people. I'll be there, of course, but you'll be the one answering the questions. If you don't know, say you don't know. If you don't want to answer, just decline. I'll be watching the time."

With that, he led her to room E, and she sat down. It wasn't a very fun hour, but Lily was able to tolerate it. All for people asked her similar questions, like, "What do you plan to do after 'Stealing Your Heart'?" and "Is shooting your show more difficult now that you've started a movie career?"

After the private interviewing was a cast interview for an hour, where reporters asked questions to the whole cast. All the questioning was rather boring, but Lily knew that it was a small price to pay for the publicity it would get. It was all part of being a star.

She left that night, tired but happy. She knew that it had been a good interview, and she had showed her good side to the cameras. She didn't trip, or do anything embarrassing. She didn't get any offers for movies, but she didn't think there were a lot of casters there. It seemed to be mostly reporters. There just wasn't any more room in the building. 

She entered her house, and her whole family was in the family room, watching something. As soon as she closed the door, they approached her.

"So," her mother said, "how did it go?"

Lily began to tell how the evening had gone. As she talked, she seemed so happy that nobody watching would have been able to tell that she was silently longing for more in her life.

Special Thanks - Where I thank those who have reviewed my story so far…

Well, unfortunatly, this section isn't going to be very long it I don't get more readers soon.

Anyway, thanks goes out to sailorball for reading and reviewing my story.


	3. Sight of Lightning

Chapter Three - Sight of Lightning

Lily woke up the next morning before everybody else in the house. Changing out of her pajamas, she dressed in a simple pair of old blue jeans and an old top. She opened her window, and pressed out her screen. She climbed out onto the mini-roof that was right outside her window.

She gently walked over to a tall tree that extended over the real roof. She grabbed a familiar branch, and used it to swing into the tree. When Lily had her footing, she realized that it had been nearly five years since she had done this before.

Lily closed her eyes, and let the memories flood back to her. She moved around the tree, just like she was eleven again. Finally, she came to a stop, and she opened her eyes. She sat down on a branch, which was her old seat. She loved that spot, because it was a blind spot. Nobody had ever seen her there. Her family had walked by in broad daylight, and hadn't seen her.

It was a one-way blind spot, however. Lily had a good view from where she was. She sat on the branch, staring at her own yard. Nothing was going on. It was like the whole world was asleep, except for her.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down from the clear sky. It hit right in the middle of Lily's yard. Lily held back a scream.

But as quick as the lightning was there, it was gone. It did, however, seem to leave something behind. Something small and white lay where the lightning had struck.

Curiosity overcame Lily's fear, and she climbed out of the tree. She cautiously approached the spot. What was there looked like a scarf. Looking at it closer, she saw that it wasn't a true scarf.

It was just a piece of cloth in a square shape. But when Lily picked it up, she discovered that it wasn't an ordinary piece of cloth. It was as soft and as smooth as silk. And yet, it wasn't silk. It also wasn't just white. Lily saw that it shimmered in pastel colors. Lily didn't have much time to examine the pseudo-scarf, however. She heard a noise from the house, and realized that Brandon, who had a room right next to her own, was awake.

Knowing that her parents would be awake soon, too, if they weren't already, Lily climbed back up the tree and went in through her window as fast as she could. She put back the screen, closed the window, and changed back into her pajamas just as her mother knocked and entered her room.

"Oh, honey, you're up," her mother said.

"Oh, yeah, I just got up," Lily lied.

"Okay, then. Your father signed a deal last night, and they want him out for a preliminary reading by seven today." Lily looked at her clock. It was six forty-five. "And I have an early shooting for my movie today. Brandon will be taking you to your show today."

"Okay,"Lily said. Her mom smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Lily dressed again, this time into a partially faded pair of jeans and a blue and white peasant top. She stuck her new scarf into her pocket. She grabbed a blue purse, and put her essentials in it, including her cell phone.

By the time she went downstairs for breakfast, both her mother and father were gone. Brandon, of course, was still there. He was sitting at the table, eating, and reading the newspaper. It was the entertainment section. When he saw Lily, he set down the paper. It was a page that was mostly ads. One of the ads was for "Stealing Your Heart."

Lily leaned forward to see what the ad looked like. She wasn't a part of it, but she had expected that. She wasn't the lead role, after all.

"So, you need a ride to your show?" Brandon asked.

"Well, my wings are in the shop right now, so I guess I'll need one."

Brandon chuckled. "If you're not careful, you might just become a female version of me."

"That's just what I want, to be Brandina." The two of them began laughing.

Lily sat down next to Brandon. There was a plate of toast and bacon, and a glass of orange juice, ready for her. "So, what are _you_ doing today?" Lily asked.

"Well, the director of 'Falling' decided that he wanted to add a few extra shots, now that they've started editing. It's driving the film editors crazy, but what can you do? So, I'm going back for a few more days of shooting," Brandon told her. Almost as an after thought, he added, "So, did you see any hot reporters last night?"

Lily nearly spit out a mouthful of orange juice. When she swallowed it, she exclaimed, "Brandon!"

"Well?" he asked.

"Male or female?" Lily asked.

Brandon smiled. "Both."

Lily chuckled. Brandon didn't have a girlfriend, but Lily wasn't sure if he was looking for one or not. He often made comments like that, but she could never tell if he was serious or not. Lily was sure that Brandon knew that, and would taunt her by seeming to be both serious and sarcastic at the same time.

"Well, no guys, but there was one reporter that did a cast interview that you might have liked. She looked young." They both laughed again.

"Well, next time, try to get a phone number or two," Brandon said, and they cracked up again. Lily didn't know anyone else in the world that could be seriously sarcastic, or sarcastically serious. Lily nearly sighed, but luckily didn't. _If Brandon wasn't my brother, _she thought, _he would make a good boyfriend._

Brandon looked at his watch. "I think it's time we get going," he announced. They got up, and left their plates on the table. They knew that the maid would clean it up.

It was warm enough that they didn't need a jacket, so they went outside. They got into Brandon's convertible, and he drove off. It goes without saying that, by the time they arrived at the location for filming "What Are Friends For?" they had burst into laughter several times.

"Bye," Lily said, as her brother drove off. He waved, and she waved back.

Lily joined the cast and director, and they began reading through as scene. They read it through once through, just saying the words. They then decided to read through it with the motions.

It was an outdoor scene that took place on top of a small hill. It was a scene where Lily's character and her new boyfriend are picnicking with Lily's friends. After a few more read-throughs, it was time to shoot it.

All the actors went off to get makeup and costumes. Lily, however, walked a little slower than the rest. She was feeling slightly depressed, like the scene was taunting her.

She put a hand in her pocket, and felt the scarf from earlier. "I wish I could find somebody and fall in love with them."

Lily sighed, knowing that there must be somebody for her somewhere out there in the world. The only problem was, she had to find him. And there was no guarantee that he would love her.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down from the still clear sky, just like Lily had witnessed that morning. Only this time, it didn't strike in the middle of the ground. This time, it hit Lily.

Special Thanks - Where I thank those who have reviewed my story so far…

Well, nobody new has reviewed my story since my last chapter's special thanks.


End file.
